<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Roses and Bad Dates by Ravens_World</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250989">Of Roses and Bad Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_World/pseuds/Ravens_World'>Ravens_World</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, blind date gone wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_World/pseuds/Ravens_World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria answered on the second ring. "How did the date go?!"</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill you."</p>
<p>Malex Week, Day 1: Meet Ugly AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Belmanes - Relationship, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Roses and Bad Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this silly thing because I seriously needed a break from writing angst and so, this was born. </p>
<p>I hope you like my poor attempt at humor!</p>
<p>PS, I suck at titles!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex never thought he would ever agree to be set up on a blind date, but Maria Deluca was a force to be reckoned with when she was hell bent on something and she had decided Michael Guerin was the perfect guy for him. </p>
<p>Alex doubted such a person existed, but he went along with it, mainly because she'd sent him a picture of the man and he was attractive as hell. That was not to say he was thrilled about it; he'd contemplated not showing up to the date at least three times today, but had ultimately forced himself to put on his fanciest shirt and his newest pair of jeans, actually used some of the hair products Maria had dumped on him and drove to the restaurant they were supposed to meet up at. </p>
<p>When he did show up, Micheal was twenty minutes late, and though Alex was annoyed by it, he let it go. He spotted him by the door and felt his lips begin to stretch in a smile when he saw the other man's head swivel from side to side, clearly in search of him as he waited for the waiter to come back and show him to the table. The smile fell off his face however as he saw him sway in place Michael rested his head on a closed fist and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Alex took a deep, calming breath and convinced himself that there was no way his best friend would ever set him up with a guy who would show up <em>drunk</em> to a date.</p>
<p>Then Michael took a step forward and stumbled towards their table and- yep, he was drunk.</p>
<p>And Alex was going to kill Maria.</p>
<p>He took another breath and plastered on the biggest fake smile he could muster and stood up. Michael managed a small smile and then they stood there and stared at each other like a couple of awkward teenagers until Alex hesitantly sat down and Michael did the same. </p>
<p>"Hey," Michael broke the silence, voice friendly, if a little quiet. Alex relaxed a little and returned the small smile. </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe this could work.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The conversation started out tentative, and a little stilted, but Alex didn't mind. It was almost a relief when the waitress came and took their order. Once that was done,  Michael, for the first time in the thirty minutes they'd spent together, asked him a question. "Maria told me you're a computer genius? What do you do?"</p>
<p>Alex grinned. "I wouldn't say a genius, and I work freelance-" he trailed off. Now, Alex was a patient person. And he was masterful at ignoring things to keep the peace. He'd ignored Michael zoning out and trailing off mid sentence multiple times. He'd ignored the thinly veiled insult he'd blurted out when Alex had mentioned his service. Hell, he'd even managed  ignore the fact that Michael reeked of alcohol. </p>
<p>But he drew the line at <em>this</em>. </p>
<p>Jaw clenched, he watched as, honest to god, Michael fell asleep while he was mid-sentence. He stared, wondering if knocking his fist out from under his chin would be too rude. Just as the idea was starting to get more appealing, their server came with their food. </p>
<p>"Here you go," she said, flashing him a sympathetic smile. </p>
<p>He was going to <em>kill</em> Maria. </p>
<p>A minute or two later, Michael's hand slipped from under his head and he jerked awake, looking around wildly. It would have been funny if Alex didn't want to throttle him. </p>
<p>His brown eyes widened. "I-"</p>
<p>Alex glared at him as he sipped from the water glass in front of him, and he enjoyed the way the other man squirmed under his gaze. "Good nap?"</p>
<p>Michael laughed nervously, hand going to his shirt collar and tugging uncomfortably. "Hey, I'm-"</p>
<p>A cake was suddenly put in the center of the table and the lights in the restaurant dimmed as slow jazz music filled the chilly silence that descended upon them. Alex's left eye twitched as they stared at each other. "Did you do this?" He asked icily. </p>
<p>Michael stared at him, mouth open and oh, he was staring to get pissed off, too. "Of course not, why would I-" </p>
<p>Flower petals were thrown over their heads and Michael's mouth clicked shut. </p>
<p>Alex raised an eyebrow, covered in flower petals and more than a little angry. "Is this a fucking joke?" He hissed.</p>
<p>Michael scoffed and stood up, only to have the waitress knock into him from behind. They both went down, <em>hard</em>, and Alex blinked down at the two bodies sprawled out at his feet. </p>
<p>The waitress, Meagan, scrambled up, horrified and began to apologize to Michael, hands fluttering over his back. </p>
<p>"<em>Ow</em>," Michael moaned.</p>
<p>Alex got up and left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"How did the date go?!"</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill you."</p>
<p>"Yikes," his bestfriend muttered. "What'd he do?" She sounded disappointed.  "Lay it on me."</p>
<p>"He showed up drunk. He said maybe ten words to me, and five of which were to imply that I'm a brainless, violent jarhead because, oh yeah, he hates the military, Maria." </p>
<p>He could just imagine her wincing. He carried on. "He fell asleep two seconds after he asked me about my job. Then for some stupid reason he had a cake brought to us and- <em>I kid you not</em>- rose petals were thrown over our heads."</p>
<p>He heard a snort and growled at her. "He tried to deny that it was him, but why the fuck would that happen if he didn't ask for it?"</p>
<p>She let out a strangled sound and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can laugh."</p>
<p>And she did. Loudly. For thirty-two seconds. "You done?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, honey. I really am," she offered sincerely. "For what it's worth, that's not like Guerin at all. Maybe if you give him-"</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>hell no,</em>" he cut her off vehemently. "If I never see the guy again, it would be too soon."</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>"Alex!"</p>
<p>Alex turned around and grinned as he watched his brother cross the street. He was pulled into a bear hug the second he was within touching distance and he found himself sinking into the embrace. He hadn't seen his brother much in the year or so since he'd left the air force, too busy with his job and the traveling he'd been doing. </p>
<p>"Thanks for coming, buddy."</p>
<p>Alex pulled away, and squeezed his brother's neck. "Like I'd miss your engagement party?" </p>
<p>Gregory put an arm around his shoulders and led him down the street. Two minutes later, they were entering the Crashdown.</p>
<p>"I wanted you to meet Isobel before the party," his brother explained when Alex asked why they were in the diner. "One of her brothers just moved here, so he's with her. I hope that's okay?"</p>
<p>"Of course it is! You've only been trying to get us in a room together since-" he froze when he spotted Isobel, who he'd seen in pictures his brother either sent him or posted on Instagram, and who exactly was sitting beside her. He turned around, giving them his back and closed his eyes. "Are you fucking <em>kidding</em> me?"</p>
<p>"What?" Gregory muttered, confused. </p>
<p>"You know what? On second thought, I think I'm gonna-" </p>
<p>"Greg!" </p>
<p>"<em>Damnit</em>," Alex cursed softly, turning around. </p>
<p>"Alex-"</p>
<p>"It's fine, Greg."</p>
<p>"Wait-" his brother called out, but he ignored him and walked ahead, head held high. The way he was marching towards the table, you'd think he was walking into battle, not lunch with his brother's fiance and- well, the less was said about Michael the better. </p>
<p>Gregory caught up to him and Alex allowed two seconds of eye contact between him and Michael, just enough to enjoy the comicial widening of his eyes, before he turned his attention back to his brother and his fiance. Greg leaned down and placed a peck on her cheek. The grin on her face lit up her whole face and he found himself smiling softly. </p>
<p>"Alex," his brother started, smiling wide and giddy. "This is Isobel, my fiance. Honey, this is my brother, Alex."</p>
<p>"Hi, Isobel," Alex greeted, extending a hand. </p>
<p>"It's great to finally put a face to the name," She took his hand in hers and smirked. "And what a face it is."</p>
<p>Alex barked out a surprised laugh and watched his brother shake his head, looking at her fondly.</p>
<p>"Alex, this is my brother-"</p>
<p>And there went the good, happy thoughts. "Michael," he finished for her, words icy. "Yeah, we've met."</p>
<p>Isobel's eyebrows shot up, and his brother mirrored her shock perfectly. They wanted clarification, but Alex wasn't sure this would end well for any of them if he got started about that date from hell.</p>
<p>Gregory and Isobel slowly slid in beside each other on one side of the table, eyes never leaving him, and he was left with no other choice but to sit beside Michael, who still hadn't said a word. Alex resisted the urge to look at him, and did his best to ignore him. </p>
<p>"So, Alex, Greg tells me you're a freelance cybersecurity expert? How's that going for you?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to answer, but I might put Michael here right to sleep."</p>
<p>There was a chocked out cough beside him and Alex paid him no mind as he slowly sipped from the water placed in front of him. </p>
<p>Gregory and Isobel shared a look of bewilderment. "I have so many questions," Isobel muttered, gaze swinging from him to Michael, who was still coughing a little. </p>
<p>"Can I talk to you?" Michael whispered, closer than Alex expected. He shivered as the other man's breath tickled his neck and gripped his glass tightly. "No," he answered without sparing him a glance. </p>
<p>And that was it. They spent the lunch either trading passive aggressive insults disguised as attempts at conversation or ignoring each other's existence and fuming in silence.</p>
<p>Today was going to be a long one, Alex could just tell. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Michael Guerin, clean shaven, hair actually combed and in a suit was a sight to behold.</p>
<p>Alex truly hated how attractive the man was. </p>
<p>They'd been ignoring each other for the better part of two hours, save for the one time Michael had approached and Alex had literally hid in the bathroom for ten minutes. Alex, three drinks in and pleasantly buzzed, was just now starting to relax, thinking that he might have escaped what could have been a disastrous confrontation with Michael. </p>
<p>So, of course that was when Michael pounced. </p>
<p>Alex, standing close to the exit of Maria's bar, sipping on his whiskey, was yanked outside by the arm. His surprise gave the other man the advantage for all of a few seconds, and by the time they were outside, Alex had regained his balance and slammed him against the brick wall, hands bunched in his suit jacket.</p>
<p>They were both breathing hard, and standing way too close than they should have been for two people who barely tolerated each other. </p>
<p>Alex wasn't sure who made the first move, but seconds later, they were kissing. Hard, filthy and all teeth. Alex pulled away, breathing erratic, and stared at the man; his lips, red and swollen, were drawn in a smug smile and Alex felt his hackles rising at the sight.</p>
<p>He pulled him in again, one hand in his hair and the other making its way down his back. Michael's back arched at his touch, and then they were flush against each other. He moaned and Michael's hands tightened around Alex's waist, enough to leave bruises. Alex gasped into the kiss when Michael's tongue darted out and licked the seam of his lips. He deepened the kiss and when his hands found their way under the other man's suit jacket,  Michael made a sound of protest and pulled away. "If I ruin this suit, Isobel will kill me," he informed him. </p>
<p>When Alex moved to pull away, he didn't let him, pulled him in closer instead. "Why don't we move this back to my place?" He mumbled against his lips. </p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>."<br/>...</p>
<p>
  <em>*One Week Later*</em>
</p>
<p>"So, let me get this straight," Maria began, looking between the two of them. "You," she pointed at Michael, "had been operating on no sleep and extra shots of espresso for about a week and still thought it would be a good idea to show up to a <em>blind</em> date. And <em>you</em>," she pointed at Alex, "thought he was drunk, ignored that he was late and the fact that he insulted you, then watched him fall asleep while you were talking but the deal breaker was a cake and romantic music?"</p>
<p>They both shared a look, grinning like fools, and shrugged at her in perfect synchronization. She rolled her eyes and swatted at them both with the towel she was wiping down the bar with. "You idiots deserve each other." She rested her elbows on the bar and turned to Michael, an amused smile on her lips. "But seriously, why did you think that was a good idea?" Maria asked Michael.</p>
<p>He shook his head and shot Alex a glare. "It wasn't me," he protested. "I can't believe you actually thought I would do something like that on a first date," he chided Alex.</p>
<p>Alex raised an eyebrow. "So, it's okay for you to insult me and to fall asleep while I'm talking to you, but <em>that</em> wasn't?"</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "You're never gonna let it go, are you?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Not ever."</p>
<p>Maria wandered off with a shake of her head and Alex turned his attention to Michael. "You know," he began, sitting on the edge of his barstool to be as close as possible to the other man. "You still haven't told me why you still showed up when you were so exhausted. Why not just cancel the date?"</p>
<p>Michael scoffed. "Are you kidding me? From what Maria told me about you,  I could barely believe you said yes in the first place, I wasn't gonna miss that chance."</p>
<p>Alex smiled, soft and sweet and leaned close. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>Michael met him halfway. The kiss was chaste, but it still sent his heart into a frenzy. "Oh, yeah."<br/>When he pulled away, he didn't move far. He mirrored Alex's position and scooted until he was on the edge of his stool, too, until his knee was wedged in between Alex's. "Speaking of dates, will you go on one with me tomorrow? I promise not to fall asleep this time."</p>
<p>Alex laughed. "Yes."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their second first date was going well. And it was markedly better than the first one. </p>
<p>That was until then Michael, with a shit-eating grin on his face, signaled the waiters and a minute later, there was a cake in front of him and they were both covered in rose petals.</p>
<p>This time, Alex only managed to glare at him halfheartedly for a second, before he was laughing right along with him.</p>
<p>That wasn't the only difference about the date, though; this time, Alex didn't walk out on him and, Instead, when the waiters dispersed and he was left with a Michael who was poorly suppressing a laugh, Alex reached across the table and yanked him closer by the shirt. "You're lucky I like you," he muttered right before he kissed the smile right off of Michael's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought, lovelies ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>